


How to Save your Guardian Angel

by AlphaAbi



Series: Frozen things and Pretty wings [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fangirls!Kitty&Rogue, Gen, Heavy Angst, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaAbi/pseuds/AlphaAbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the faint taste of blood lingering in his mouth, Bobby looked up at Warren with hooded eyes. But, this wasn't his Warren.</p><p>New house. New start. New life. And, to Warren, new family. Bobby thought everything would be fine.<br/>But, an Apocalypse is coming and it's about to take over all that Bobby loves the most. In a time of need, friends become foes, enemies become allies and those you love the most become those you most fear...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so late! This is the fourth book in the ‘Frozen Things and Pretty Wings’ series :)

Chapter one   
Bobby was at home; his and Warren's home. Warren was somewhere in the garden. They were going to see Kitty and Rogue sometime today. Everything was going perfectly according to plan.  
"Warren, what are you doing?" Bobby shouted out the window.   
"Uh, I'm trying to..." Warren paused "Bobby, can you come and help me?"   
Bobby found Warren with a wing caught in a tree.   
"How on earth did you even..." Bobby watched as Warren attempted to flap his wings, about to try and break free.   
"Keep still. I'll help you," Bobby tip toed up to unhook Warren's wing from the branches. Once free, Warren ruffled up his wings and fluttered the feathers about until they were flat on his back.   
"Hurry up, we have to meet Kitty and Rogue at two o'clock!" Bobby laughing, softly  
"Yes, yes," Warren grumbled, however his tone was not angry. Bobby smiled and they made their way back to the house. Bobby pulled a jacket on and a Warren tucked his wings into his coat. Warren didn't mind showing them much anymore but, to be on the safe side, he covered them up when going into town. They still had half an hour and it wasn't exactly a long journey. Bobby smiled as he and Warren left to see Kitty and Rogue.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two   
Kitty and Rogue were waiting for them. Kitty smiled and tapped her waist.  
"Tut. Tut. You're late!" She laughed  
"No, we're not; we're perfectly on time!" Bobby joked back  
"Seriously, though, almost fifteen minutes late! That's not like you, Sugar!" Rogue smiled "Are you sure you two weren't...occupied?" She laughed  
"Well, you see..." Bobby smiled and Warren raised an eyebrow.  
"I got my wing stuck in a tree," Warren told them. This was followed by the girls' laughter.

They all went and had breakfast at a café. The girls kept Bobby and Warren up to date with all of the drama back at the school. They talked about the teachers, told them about Logan and Xavier and Storm. They talked about the other students; they talked about how Pyro was and how their relationships with Remy and Piotr were. They went on to talk about something Xavier was concerned about.   
"He's been talking about this Apocalypse. He seems to think it was quite important. He wanted to talk to you about it," Kitty explained  
"Apparently, this Apocalypse is brain-washing mutants to be his four horsemen or something," Rogue told them, making sure not to raise her voice.  
"I could go to the school after this," Bobby nodded "To see if Xavier needs any help,"  
"That would be great!" Kitty smiled  
"I could go back home. I promised Bobby I'd do some of the house work," Warren told them.   
"Thanks," Bobby held Warren's hand and rested on his shoulder.

Kitty, Rogue and Bobby were ready to go back to the school. Warren wished them farewell, before pulling off his coat, which he left with Bobby, and then fluttering off into the sky. Bobby couldn't help but smile as he waved him off.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three   
At the School, Bobby waited for Xavier to finish in a meeting with Storm before talking to him.   
Pyro made his way up to Bobby.  
"I guess, you've heard," Pyro told Bobby, a little concerned sounding  
"What, about some Apocalypse?" Bobby asked  
"Yeah," Pyro nodded "Seems pretty serious. It's got poor Xavier worried sick, all these Mutants going missing left, right and centre. If I were you, I'd keep a close eye on that pretty little Angel of yours,"   
Bobby couldn't quite tell if he was joking or not. Pyro turned and left.   
Turns out three Mutants were already missing. Xavier told Bobby that they had been taken. They have been sighted however they weren't acting like themselves.   
"Okay, thanks, Professor," Bobby nodded   
"Bobby, just make sure you and Warren are safe, for God's sake," Xavier shook his head.   
"I will, Professor," Bobby nodded "I best be home otherwise Warren will wonder where I am,"  
"Of course," Xavier nodded and left  
"Be careful, Bobby," Pyro said as he passed him. Bobby tried to shake off the feeling of fear building up inside of him.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four   
"Hey, Warre..." Bobby stopped. He'd expected Warren to be in his usual spot, sat up on his chair in the living room. He shrugged and decided Warren must have gone up to bed. Bobby pulled of his jacket and went upstairs to go to bed. To his surprise Warren was in the bedroom either, nor was he in the bathroom or the spare room. Bobby went back downstairs only to find that Warren's keys weren't in the porch, meaning hadn't entered the house. Bobby quickly checked the kitchen and looked out of the back door into the garden but Warren was no where to be found. Bobby began to panic.  
It was almost nine o'clock and Warren wasn't at home. Bobby decided to ring Kitty and Rogue to see if Warren had gone to the school to meet him.  
"No, I'm sorry, Bobby, we haven't seen him," Rogue's voice echoed on the other end of the phone "I tell you if I see him, Honey,"   
"Yeah, thanks anyway," Bobby began to become more scared for Warren. He ended the call, after saying goodbye, and began to decided what to do next. He rang Warren to see if he would answer.  
Bobby stayed on the phone until the answering machine cut in. He got ready for bed, still panicking, and left a message reading “where r u?”, in the hopes that Warren would see it and reply sometime in the night.   
It took Bobby hours to get to sleep. He lay, sweating, under the covers, worried sick about Warren. When he did finally fall asleep, he didn't stay asleep for long.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five   
In the early hours of the morning, Bobby made his way to the school. He left a note back at his house just in case Warren got there and he was at the school.   
As soon as Bobby got there, he was greeted by Pyro and Wolverine. He explained that it was important and that he needed to see Xavier. Logan pointed him in the right direction.   
Xavier was in some sort of meeting with some of the other teachers and former students.  
Bobby opened the door and everyone looked up at him.  
"Bobby," Xavier nodded  
"Uh, Professor..." Bobby stepped forward "Warren's gone missing..."

"When was the last time you saw him?" Xavier asked, concerned  
"Yesterday afternoon," Bobby tried to think "About four o'clock or something. He left to go home and I came here with Kitty and Rogue to see you,"  
"And he wasn't there when you got home?" Xavier asked  
"No. The door was locked and his keys weren't there. Nothing in the house had been moved. I checked every room. I don't think he came home..." Bobby sighed  
"That's not like him," Xavier agreed "I'll send Logan to see if he can tracked him down. It might be nothing serious but, with this Apocalypse on the loose, I don't want to take any chances,"  
Bobby nodded and left. Kitty and Rogue tried to comfort him but it didn't really work. Bobby was still glad that he had them, though.  
"Don't worry, kid, we'll find your boyfriend," Logan growled as he smoked his cigar  
"Husband..." Bobby corrected  
"Huh, I remember when you were all just kids," Logan chuckled "You still are to me,"  
"Alright, old man... Just make sure he's in one piece..." Bobby forced a smile. Logan nodded and gave him a half asked grin.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
Kitty and Rogue came to Bobby's house to comfort him. It had been two days since Warren went missing.  
"Look, he'll be back; he's probably just got lost," Rogue gave Bobby a hug.  
"Yeah, he can't have gotten far," Kitty patted Bobby on the back, encouragingly  
"Guys, he's not some lost cat," Bobby shook his head and sat down "Sorry, I'm just a little...worried, I guess," Bobby sighed  
"We get it, Sugar, we'd be worried too," Rogue nodded. Bobby forced a smile and sighed  
"It's just this Apocalypse has gotten all of us shaken up and then Warren goes missing..." Bobby bit his lip and held back his tears "I'm worried that's all," 

Bobby didn't sleep that night. He didn't think he'd ever sleep again. He had told his parents he needed to see them so that he could explain what had happened. He wasn't sure he knew what had happened. Everything had happened so fast.


	7. Chapter seven

Chapter seven   
Bobby went over to see his parents. He had told them over the phone but his mother still wanted him to go over it again.  
".... And... I don't know where he is..." Bobby whimpered, before rubbing his eyes a little.  
"He'll be alright," Madeleine tried to put her most soothing voice on. William patted Bobby on the back and Bobby attempted to shake off his tears. He looked up to see Ronny stalking around in the doorway. He gave Bobby a hand gesture and turned to walk down the hall.  
"I've just...I need some time on my own," Bobby stood up and forced a fake smile  
"Okay, honey," Madeleine nodded  
Bobby found Ronny sulking in the hall. He closed the door.  
"What do you want?" He asked   
"Angel's gone, huh?" Ronny shook his face and smiled  
"Yeah, and what's it got to do with you?" Bobby growled, venomously  
"Well, I gathered you'd be worried..." Ronny looked up at him "This Apocalypse...he only gets mutants, right?" Ronny asked, inquisitively. Bobby nodded. "Well, then, you're still in danger and so are you friends," Ronny replied  
"Thanks for that, Ronny," Bobby said, sourly  
"Let me finish!" Ronny shook his head "That Professor X has sent out a search party or something, right?"  
"Yeah, Wolverine is looking for him," Bobby nodded, thoughtfully  
"Then, why not go with him?" Ronny asked   
"Professor X said that I..."  
"Who cares! You love Angel-boy, right? Then go find him!" Ronny smirked "Remember I'm on the side of whoever's winning, so you better score a point soon..."  
Bobby gave him a puzzled look.  
"Then, you'll have an extra human on your side..."


	8. Chapter eight

Chapter eight   
Bobby went to see Xavier. He asked if he had any news of Warren.   
"No, not yet," Xavier sighed "Logan has found his scent though,"   
"So, he knows where he is?" Bobby asked  
"Not as of yet, but he maybe able to find him," Xavier nodded. Bobby bowed his head down and thought for a moment before he left.  
Wolverine was outside of the room, on the other side of the door.  
"Hey, kid," he tried to smile  
"Hi," Bobby stood beside him "Thanks, for your help..." He spoke, quietly. Logan looked up him.  
"It's nothing, kid," The older mutant shook his head "It's just my job,"   
Bobby smiled and nodded, softly.   
"I was thinking..." Bobby started "Maybe, I could come with you..."   
"It's too dangerous and..." Logan was interrupted by Bobby  
"Look, I love Warren," he stood up and stared into Logan's eyes "I want to help," Logan paused for a moment.   
"Fine, kid," Logan barked, gruffly "But, if you get hurt, don't blame me," he pulled a cigar up into his hand and placed it between his lips before setting it alight.   
"We leave at sun down..."


	9. Chapter nine

Chapter nine  
Bobby pulled on a pair of converse and picked up a long trench coat. It had been Warren's but it was cold outside and Bobby was sure Warren wouldn't mind.  
Bobby made his way to Xavier's school in the dead of night to meet Logan. He spotted the other mutant at the gate of the school, smoking a cigar. Bobby chuckled and walked up to the man.   
"Are you ready?" Logan asked, gruffly. He had a motorbike beside him with the sidecar attached.  
Bobby could hardly nod a reply.  
"You smell like him," Logan stepped forward and inhaled, deeply  
"What?" Bobby managed to whisper  
"Warren," Logan sat down on his motorbike "You smell like him. Or, at least, your coat does,"   
Bobby took a seat in the sidecar and tried to relax.  
"It was his coat..." Bobby replied. Logan nodded and leaned forward.  
"What are you doing?" Bobby asked  
"Smelling the coat," Logan replied "If I have Warren's scent it will be easier to find him," Logan answered before starting up his motorbike. Bobby nodded and held onto the sidecar, knowing that Logan would being going fast.   
The motorbike stopped outside of an abandoned warehouse. Logan got to his feet and began walking. Bobby followed him, hoping he wouldn't be left behind.   
"We need to get up there," Logan pointed to a window. Bobby nodded and looked for a way of reaching the top. Before he could look any further, Logan had scaled the wall and climbed inside the window. Bobby followed him using his ice powers to stick himself to the wall.  
After climbing through the window, Bobby realised how dark it was inside. Logan inhaled again.  
"This way..." He growled and disappeared into the shadows.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
Bobby could see it now. Warren was sitting in the darkness, wires and tubes tangled all around him. He was in a large chair, unconscious. Bobby went to run forward but Logan grabbed his shoulder.  
"You don't know what sorta state he's in, Kid," Logan stopped him before moving forward, keeping Bobby behind him. Logan unsheathed his claws and pulled at the tubes, slicing them apart.  
"Stop!" Bobby yelped "They might be keeping him alive or something!"  
Logan stepped back. Bobby checked Warren's pulse.  
"He's alive," Bobby sighed. He scanned Warren to look for any injures or serious wounds. He couldn't spot anything. He them noticed something strange. Warren's wings were missing.  
Warren was topless so his back was completely bare. However, no feathery white wings sprouted from his back. Instead, a pair of larger metallic wings had taken their place.  
"His wings..." Bobby's voice hitched. Logan pulled at some more of the wires. Before Bobby could stop him, he had torn all of the tubes out of Warren's body.   
"We need to get him out of here!" Logan shouted in a hushed tone. Bobby nodded, understanding the other mutant's concerns.   
"You carry him; I'll bust open that door," Logan pointed to a door at the front of the room "Put him in the sidecar and I'll ring..."  
"Logan! Look..." Bobby interrupted. Warren was stirring, his eyes fluttering open. "Warren, it's me, Bobby..." He whispered, gently  
"Bobby?" Warren asked in a questioning tone "I don't know any Bobby..." Warren stood and paused before moving again. His metal wings stretched and his eyes blinked red. Logan pushed Bobby behind him again.  
"Warren..." Bobby felt his heart wrench as he looked at his lover.   
"Bobby move," Logan growled, claws at the ready "I said move, Kid!" He yelled this time and pushed Bobby backwards. Logan ran at Warren, throwing his claws about in a rage. Bobby had to stop them. Warren smacked Logan with his metal wings and pushed him aside. As Logan went to run at him again, Bobby leaped up and stood in between them.   
"Stop!" He shouted "Warren, stop..." This time he spoke, weakly. Warren looked at him for a moment before lunging forward. He punched Bobby dead in the jaw, causing him to fall to the floor.   
With the faint taste of blood lingering in his mouth, Bobby looked up at Warren with hooded eyes. But, this wasn't his Warren. Logan jumped up with a roar and knocked Warren to the ground. The last thing Bobby heard was the sound of metal claws and metal wings clashing together before everything went dark.


	11. Chapter eleven

Chapter eleven  
Bobby awoke at the school, Logan sitting in front of him.  
"Xavier," he called across the room "He's woken up,"  
Bobby stretched a little, feeling a sharp pain in his side. His jaw still ached and he felt a little faint.  
"What happened?" He groaned  
"If I told you, you won't believe me, kid," Logan shook his head, smoking his cigar "So I'll let you remember by yourself..."  
Bobby rubbed his eyes and tried to think. He sighed, deeply, and closed his eyes as he remembered the events that had unfolded when they had found Warren. Professor X began to wheel towards the bed.  
"You'll be okay, Bobby, but you must take it easy. You have a broken rib and serious blow to jaw," Xavier explained before looking at Logan "And, please, stop smoking inside,"  
Logan rolled his eyes and stubbed out his cigar. Bobby suddenly panicked.  
"Where's Warren?" He asked  
"He's okay, we have him in here with us," Xavier sighed "Although, he's in isolation until we can make him remember us. He won't even let us tend to his wounds,"  
"Wounds?" Bobby asked  
"Sorry, kid, I had to," Logan replied "If I hadn't of he would have killed you,"  
Bobby wasn't angry at him; he was only worried about Warren. His chest hurt too much to move but where ever Warren was he wanted to be.  
"I'll tell Kitty and Rogue you've come around," Logan stood up "They've been worried sick," He left leaving only Bobby and Xavier.  
"I have to go to," Xavier nodded "I've got a school to run,"

It didn't take long for Kitty and Rogue to go and visit him.  
"Have you seen Warren?" Bobby asked. The girls looked at one and other before facing Bobby again.  
"Yeah, Sugar," Rogue hung her head a little  
"We're really sorry, Bobby," Kitty told him, in a quiet voice  
"But, is he okay?" Bobby asked  
"Well, he's okay, I guess, be he's gotten really violent and..." Rogue paused  
"...scary," Kitty finished. She shivered a little.  
"I can't believe he did this to you..." Rogue sighed  
"He didn't mean to!" Bobby tried to defend Warren "I don't know what's wrong with him..."


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a violent chapter, I guess. It's not that bad, at least I don't think so, but if you're a bit squeamish around blood you probably won't like this :)

Chapter twelve   
As soon as Bobby was fit enough to move, he had made his way to where Warren was being kept. Warren was sitting in a transparent room, facing the opposite way to Bobby. Bobby sat down against the glass and watched Warren.  
Warren stayed silent, never looking up. Bobby could see now that Warren was covered in blood; it dripped off of his metal wings and matted together his hair. He had three neatly torn claw marks across his chest. His body was covered in smaller scratch marks, but these were by far the largest. They were bleeding, some of the blood seemed dry and some was still fresh. To Bobby's horror, he could just about see one of Warren's ribs through the deepest cut.   
Warren's forearms and shoulders were pickled in bruised. He was covered in blue and purple. In some places, like around his wrists and ankles the skin had gone yellow and grey. He was pale then usual and his eyes were surround by black. As he turned Bobby could see, he had a cut down his face, narrowly missing his eye, and slicing through the bottom half of his lip. His pretty blue eyes were bloody red.  
"Logan..." Bobby whimpered as he stood "I don't want to stay here anymore..."  
Logan opened the door and Bobby nodded a silent thanks. There was something secretly terrifying about seeing Warren so mangled up. However, the fact that he didn't seen to care about his injuries but instead only cared about wanting to hurt Bobby made it worse.


	13. Chapter thirteen

Chapter thirteen   
Bobby wanted to visit Warren more often, only he was too afraid.  
Bobby decided to go after he had been informed of some changes in Warren's behaviour. He made his down into the secret parts of the school and joined up with Xavier.  
"Warren is...well," Xavier looked toward the solitary confinement cell that held the winged mutant.  
Bobby turned to see Warren sat in the centre of cell, metal wings stretched. There was blood on the floor, dripping from the metal. He held shards of metal, from which he had torn from his back. Bobby could vaguely see white, bloodied feathers beneath the metal.  
"His wings are coming back..." Bobby placed a hand up against the glass. Xavier wheeled up to him. Logan was sulking around at the back of the room.   
"Professor Xavier," Warren looked up "Robert... Drake?" He asked questioningly. Bobby gave Xavier a puzzled look.   
"He only remembers certain things," Xavier sighed, sadly   
"Professor, I'm confused about one of the items you have given me," Warren held a tiny piece of metal in one hand "You said this ring is mine but I'm not married..."   
Bobby felt his heart break. He hung his head and took a few steps backwards.  
"Sorry, kid," Logan whispered  
"It's okay," Bobby bit back tears  
"He'll remember over time," Logan tried to comfort him. Bobby shook his head.  
"How do you know that?" He whimpered, softly  
"This... Apocalypse isn't so new, you know..." Logan turned away, slightly "And, Warren's not the only mutant he's brainwashed,"  
"What do you..." Bobby paused "You were..."  
"Brainwashed by Apocalypse? Yeah. Yeah, I was," Logan nodded. He looked at Bobby, who met his eyes before look away. Logan left.  
Bobby looked Warren one more time. Now, there was blood on the floor and shards of metal were left scattered across the ground. There was no pieces of the metallic wings left in his back. His white feathery wings were now stretched out. There was blood staining the bottom feathers and dripping down his back. There were little cuts in the under her wings, from where he'd pulled the metal out.   
"Professor!" Bobby yelled "Professor, he's hurt himself and..."  
"Bobby, calm down," He said, softly "I'll get Jean to take him to the medics room. He remembers us well enough to trust us,"  
Bobby nodded. "Please..."


	14. Chapter fourteen

Chapter fourteen   
Bobby sat by Warren's side for days. All the days began fading into one. Bobby feel in and out of sleep without noticing.   
"It's like that one time..." Bobby yawned "That Warren broke his wing and I stayed in here with him the whole time. I... I remember it; it was before we we're dating and..." Bobby stopped to yawn again.   
"Oh, Bobby do get some sleep," Jean muttered "It can't be good for you staying up like this,"  
"But, what if Warren wakes up?" Bobby asked, sleepily  
"Then I'll wake you up," Jean smiled "Or he'll wake you up. Like that time when he broken his wing and you had to stay with him the whole time," Jean laughed before leaving  
"Huh," Bobby looked back at Warren "I really babble on when I'm nervous, don't I?"   
"Yes, Bobby, you do..." Warren spoke, eyes still closed. At first, Bobby thought he had imagined it.  
"Warren..." Bobby leaned forward. Warren opened his eyes. They were a sparkling ice blue.   
"Hey," Bobby reached for Warren's hand. Warren took it, happily.   
"Hey," Warren replied "Where's my wedding ring?" He asked  
"Here," Bobby picked it up from the bedside table and handed it to him. He pulled the ring up to his hand and put it on his finger. He smiled.  
"I'm sorry about what I did," Warren looked up at Bobby  
"I'm sorry about what Logan did," Bobby replied, with slight smile  
"I think I'll live," Warren leaned back and closed his eyes.  
"So will I," Bobby squeezed Warren's hand


	15. Chapter fifteen

Chapter fifteen  
The years rolled by. Warren and Bobby lived together in their house by the school. They remained as X-Men and stayed friends with Kitty, Rogue and all the others. Life was good to them and they hadn't run into any big trouble yet.  
"Hey, Bobby," Warren walked through the front door and met Bobby in the living room.  
"Hi," Bobby looked up briefly before sitting up and looking at Warren  
"I was thinking..." He started  
"Why am I already scared?" Warren sat beside him. Bobby smiled.  
"I was thinking that maybe..." Bobby began again "We could adopt... Some kids?"   
"Yeah why not?" Warren smiled back "Only if I get the dog I wanted though,"   
"Yeah, a dog," Bobby nodded  
"A malamute or a husky!" Warren smiled  
"They're kinda big, don't you think?" Bobby asked Warren  
"Please..." Warren begged  
"Fine, a dog and a kid," Bobby finally gave in  
"Girl or a boy?" Warren asked "I mean the child not the dog,"  
"I don't think it matters," Bobby answered. Warren nodded "What age?" Bobby asked   
"I don't mind..." Warren smiled. Bobby held his hand and leaned in to hug him. Warren pushed forward and met his lips with a kiss.   
Bobby knew that not everything would be fine but so long as he had Warren he'd be okay...


End file.
